Omega (Episode)
"Omega" is the first episode of Season Two of Teen Wolf. It was written by Jeff Davis and directed by Russell Mulcahy. It is the thirteenth episode of the series overall, and premiered on June 3, 2012. Synopsis When Lydia goes missing from the hospital, Scott, Stiles, and Allison need to find her before the Argent's hunting party does. Jackson's body seems to be rejecting "the bite" that Derek gave him. Recap Cast Main Cast *Tyler Posey as Scott McCall *Crystal Reed as Allison Argent *Dylan O'Brien as Stiles Stilinski *Tyler Hoechlin as Derek Hale *Holland Roden as Lydia Martin *Colton Haynes as Jackson Whittemore Guest Cast *JR Bourne as Chris Argent *Linden Ashby as Sheriff Stilinski *Melissa Ponzio as Melissa McCall *Orny Adams as Coach Bobby Finstock *Michael Hogan as Gerard Argent *Daniel Sharman as Isaac Lahey *Stephen Lunsford as Matt Daehler *Eaddy Mays as Victoria Argent *John Wesley Shipp as Mr. Lahey Co-Staring *Joe Knezevich as Homeless Man/Omega *Keahu Kahuanui as Danny Mahealani *Adam Fristoe as Adrian Harris *Jeff Rose as Mr. Martin *Doris Morgado as Reporter #1 *Tommy Kane as Reporter #2 *Jamila Thompson as Hayley *Anna Enger as Student Trivia Goofs *In the restroom stall Jackson's mouth and chin are covered in blood but when Derek pulls him out of the stall his face is clean. *The back doors of police cars don't open from the inside. Quotes :Jackson: If Lydia wants to take a naked hike in the woods, why should I care? :Scott: Because we have a pretty good idea that she might be - you know, turning. :Jackson: Turning? :Scott: Yeah... Turning. :Jackson: Into what? :Stiles: A unicorn. What do you think, dumbass? ---- :Sheriff: All right, let's get an APB out on a 16 year-old read-head; any other descriptors? :Stiles: 5 foot 3, green eyes, fair-skinned, and her hair is actually strawberry blonde. :gives him a look ---- :Allison: You okay? :Scott: cheerfully It's just another life-threatening conversation with your dad! ---- :Coach: There's a sick girl, roaming around, totally naked. Now, it's supposed to get below 40 degrees tonight. I don't know about you, but the last time it was that cold and I was totally naked, I lost a testicle to exposure! Now I don't want the same thing happening to some innocent girl! ---- :Scott: Allison's room Do the right-side brakes on your dad's SUV squeak a little bit? :Allison: Yes... :Scott: Then we're dead. ---- :Scott: She ate the liver? :Stiles: No, I didn't say she ate it. I just said it was missing. And you know what? Even if she did, so what? It's the most nutritious part of the body. :Scott: I never ate anyone's liver! :Stiles: Yeah, right, 'cause when it comes to werewolves, you're a real model of self - control. ---- :Scott: If she's turning, would they actually kill her? :Allison: I don't know. They won't tell me anything. Okay, all they say is, "We'll talk after Kate's funeral, when the others get here." :Stiles: What others? :Allison: I don't know, they won't tell me that yet. :Stiles: Okay, your family's got some serious communication issues to work on. ---- :Mr. Lahey: I've got a missing teenage girl, and our k - 9 unit led us here. She's not wearing any clothes, and if she's out here tonight, and the temperature really drops... :Isaac: I'm sorry, I - I didn't see anything. :Mr. Lahey: Trust me, if he saw a naked girl outside a computer screen, he'd remember. ---- :Jackson: If Lydia's turning, she's not the one that's gonna need help. :Scott: What do you mean? :Jackson: God, you've got it all backwards, McCall. When I was with Lydia you should have seen the scratch marks she left on me. What do you think she's gonna do with a set of real claws? ---- :Mr. Martin: Stiles He's been here all night? :Sheriff: He's been here all weekend. ---- :Chris: We have a code. :Gerard: Not when they murder my daughter. No code; not anymore. From now on these things are just bodies waiting to be cut in half. Are you listening? Because I don't care if they're wounded and weak; or seemingly harmless, begging for their life with the promise that they will never, ever hurt anyone; or some desperate, lost soul with no idea what they're getting into. We find them, we kill them; we kill them all. ---- :Scott: What are they doing? :Derek: Declaring war. ---- :Scott: Next time you see a trip-wire? Don't trip it. ---- :Victoria: Did I interrupt something? :Allison: Just my studying. My life. My happiness. My will to live. ---- :Derek: If something's wrong, I need to know. You're with me now. :Jackson: Wait - With you? Me with - With you? What am I, your little pet? I mean, just because you gave me "the bite" doesn't mean I'm part of your little wolf pack. Sorry, but to be honest, you don't exactly show outstanding leadership qualities. :Derek: Is that so? :Jackson: Look, I've got my own agenda. Which doesn't involve running around the woods at night, howling at the moon with you and McCall, okay? So why don't you just back the fu - :leaking blood :Jackson: What is it? What's happening? :Derek: Body's fighting the bite. :Jackson: Why? :Derek: I don't know. ---- :Stiles: Hey, you know, maybe they're just here for the funeral. I mean - what if they're the non - hunting side of the family? There could be non - hunting Argents. It's possible, right? :Scott: I know what they are. They're reinforcements. ---- :Sheriff: You guys get many grave robberies here? :Isaac: A few. Usually, they just take stuff like jewelry. :Sheriff: What'd this one take? :Isaac: Her liver. ---- :Homeless Man: Nice car. :Jackson: Here's a dollar. Go find another parking lot to die in. Security! ---- :Gerard: Gentlemen! Take a look at a rare sight. You wanna tell them what we've caught? :Chris: An Omega. :Gerard: The lone wolf! Possibly kicked out of his own pack. Or the survivor of a pack that was hunted down. Maybe even murdered. And possibly alone by his own choice. Certainly not a wise choice. Because, as I am about to demonstrate- an Omega rarely survives- On his own. ---- :Sheriff: Naked? As in nude? :Melissa: I'm pretty sure they mean the same thing, but, yes, as far as we know, she left here clothing - optional. Soundtrack *The Stick Up - Filthy Pillows *Run With The Wolves - The Prodigy *Paint The Pictures - of Verona *Hold On - Echoes de Luxe Category:Season Two Episodes